This device pertains to puncture-proof tires especially puncture-proof tires mounted to rims of wheels.
A well-known example of this type of puncture-proof tire is the solid tire disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,903. This solid tire is formed from foam urethane rubber which has tread on the inner peripheral portion. A plurality of beads is embedded on the inside of the inner peripheral sidewall of the tire to prevent stretching due to centrifugal force. In this solid tire, if the cushioning effect of the foam urethane rubber is increased to improve the riding sensation, the amount of deformation at the road contact surface will increase as will the internal friction. If the internal friction increases, the elastic hysteresis loss will be amplified with the rolling friction increasing in proportion to this elastic hysteresis loss. As a result, power loss while driving increases, making it necessary to supply more power to move the vehicle.
A well-known example of conventional technology to reduce rolling friction is the solid tire indicated in Japanese Utility Patent Laying-Open No. 127603, 1980. This solid tire fixes a semi-triangular cross section of rubber to the rim so the top portion makes contact with the ground. It functions to reduce the rolling friction by making the surface area in contact with the ground smaller. However, because the solid tire has a cross section limited to a triangular configuration, it is difficult to improve the riding sensation. Mainly, this configuration is intended for use on racing bicycles, not for more common bicycles, such as children's bicycles or family bicycles.